sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mjolnir
Current picture because I cannot upload anything as of yet. Biography Mjolnir is a young mole who hails from the land of Leipsig, located on the northern regions of Mobius. He's a gifted scientist, and studies the behaviors of Chaos Energy. Around his neck is a piece of Chaos Ore, fashioned into a necklace, in which he observes constantly. He was born in the town of Listing, a quiet countryside village secluded in the mountains, right outside of Mollweide, one of the largest institutes for science in the country. He grew up exploring the abandoned mines, and digging around to see what he could find. His only friends at the time were Felicie and Amalrich, two shrews. In their youth, they would travel into the mines and make hideouts. But as time went on, they drifted apart, and traveled the world. Mjolnir heard about an island that used to house magical gems. He hitched a ride on a plane to this "South Island." Upon arriving there, he instantly head towards the mountains, and began to dig. After days upon days, he finally found what he was looking for. This so called "magical stone," or at least part of it. He found a small piece of Emerald Ore that from the looks of things, most likely chipped off a larger chunk. He arrives back at his small town, and travels to Mollweide, intent on learning more about this. He talked to the head professor, and upon examining it, learned of its Chaotic Powers. However, only being a small chunk, was practically useless. He wishes to study it more, not as a student, but as an intern, working alongside the professor. While working there, he met Amelia and Marius, a feline and falcon, respectively. Personality He is rather eccentric and childlike at times, causing him to appear as innocent to others. This demeanor often makes others peg him as stupid, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He has an IQ of 261, making him a child prodigy. His quirks often put others off, making him a loner for the most part; however, the friends and acquaintances he has made more than makes up for this. Mjolnir is normally warm and aloof, but if the time calls for it, his inner warrior awakens, ready to protect those he cares about. Appearance Mjolnir is a dark-brown mole, who sports a part of goggles on his forehead at all times. Around his neck is a miner's scarf, protecting him from dangerous inhalants. While outside the lab, he prefers to wear short, open shirt and a light-gray pair of gloves. He holds a pair of shovel claws in his satchel, and wears gray boots. Relationships Amelia ''' Although she is a bit taller and older than him, the two soon become romantically involved upon their meeting. She compliments his eccentricity with her own marvelously, and it seems the two are a match made in heaven. She shares his love for curiosity, and willingness to question the norm with her findings. '''Marius The two quickly become best friends upon meeting eachother, but bicker constantly. Their banter is usually childlike and endearing, however, when the smiles go away, their arguments are noted to be scary to witness. He normally acts his age, however when around Mjolnir, instead of his own age of 21, he acts like an 8-year-old. Media Appearances Shambles: Wings of Chaos The team explores the catacombs of South Island, and try to trace the Ore to it's original location. Trivia *Marius likes to think of the group as a team, and on excavation missions, refers to them as Team Shambles. *Amelia represents the speed of the team, Mjolnir as their power, and Marius as their flyer. *Although Mjolnir has been exposed to Chaos Energy, he cannot turn super. *His real name is Margit Eisenhauer, taking on the nickname of Mjolnir to not be associated with a feminine name.' ' Category:Good Category:Males Category:Moles